The Priestess' Apprentice
by Love's Symphony
Summary: AU:Years before Kagome arrived. A Ten year-old girl finds herself in the Fuedal Era and becomes Kikyo's apprentice. On the day of Kikyo's tragic death, she discovers the truth behind her teacher's demise. Years later she joins Inuyasha on his quest. OC POV. Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku pairings.
1. Prologue: 50 Years Ago

A/N: I got this idea while thinking up another story.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Prologue: 50 Years Ago 

Whenever a story is retold, certain parts of it are somewhat different. We all know the story of how Lady Kikyo died, and that she sealed a demon named InuYasha to the Tree of Ages. But, the one person who was left out of the story was, me.

I was Lady Kikyo's apprentice. My name is Kida Black, and I grew up New York, but currently reside in Feudal Era, Japan. That is, until this war ends. Maybe.

I first met Lady Kikyo when I was only ten years old. I had fallen into a manhole after some strange force pulled me in. I crawled out of what is now known as the Bone Eater's Well and began walking through the forest looking for any signs of life.

Not long after I started walking, I saw a beautiful woman with silky black hair pulled back into a ponytail holding a bow down at her side and a quiver of arrows strapped to her body, her back towards me. I slowly stepped forward, suddenly overcome by shyness. I jumped when I stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. Before I could even blink, I immediately froze, to find an arrow pointed straight at me. When she saw me, her aim slightly faltered, but her hands stayed tightly grasped on the bow. Before either of us could react, the arrow went flying and hit me in my left leg. I fell backward onto the forest floor from the impact of the arrow.

The next few hours passed by in a blur. Kikyo tended to my wounds as I explained who I was and how I got there. One of the village elders had said that a strong magical force had brought me here for a reason. When Kikyo asked what he could have possibly meant, he simply told her to train me as her apprentice. Kikyo asked me if I would like to stay and study to become a priestess. Of course I was undecided. I was almost sure I was going to accept Kikyo's offer, for when I came home, I received terrible news. Both of my parents had died in a tragic car accident. To this day, I still can't shake this feeling that their deaths were my fault. If I hadn't fell down that manhole, then I would have stayed in New York, my parents wouldn't have gotten worried and went looking for me, and they would still be here. It was then that I finally decided to accept Kikyo's offer and started living in the Feudal Era with Kikyo and started studying to become a priestess.

When my leg had finally healed, Kikyo took me out into the forest to the Tree of Ages. There, she told me of the three types of arrows a priestess can use just by willing it. The three types were, Arrow of Light, Sealing, and Purifying. Each had different effects when they hit their target. Light would destroy any form of dark magic and demonic power. Sealing would seal anything away, and put any living thing into a deep sleep, thereby creating a barrier around it. The only people who could get past the barrier and remove the arrow, was the person who shot the arrow, their descendents, or their reincarnations.

Kikyo taught me everything many things. Although, I question why a priestess needed to know how to use a bow and arrow in the first place. I mean, priestesses were supposed to help people, not harm them right? Soon enough I understood why, it was to defend oneself against demons and defeat them. I had my first encounter with a demon when a priestess named Tsubaki tried to use her demon puppet, Shikigami to kill Kikyo. What surprised me was that Kikyo was able to reflect the Shikigami's attack with her bow, sending the Shikigami straight into Tsubaki left eye. It was then that Tsubaki vowed revenge on Kikyo. Little did I know that wasn't the last time I would see or hear of Tsubaki, who would now be known as The Dark Priestess.

As time went on, Kikyo and I continued my training as a priestess. She showed me all kinds of different herbs, what their uses were, and where to find them. She also made a point to make sure I mastered archery.

A few months later, I noticed a change in my teacher's actions and demeanor. She started putting on make-up, which she never did, and she was constantly in a daze. I first passed it off as nothing, for at that point I only had just turned eleven. I was still only a kid after all. What did I know?

My suspicions were confirmed when Kikyo's little sister Kaede voiced the same concerns I was having. After all, people do say that kids are sometimes able to sense when something is not right. So the next day when we were finished with my training for the day, I secretly followed Kikyo to a clearing in the forest. There I saw her sitting on top of a hill with someone sitting next to her. He had strands of white hair that went just past his shoulders and wore a bright red robe. What I saw next shocked me, his teeth were sharp to a point, and he had dog-like ears. I then realized that he must have been a demon!

I got my bow and arrow, ready to shoot the demon, but stopped when Kikyo was doing nothing to protect herself. Deciding to leave well enough alone, I quietly left the clearing and headed back to Kikyo's home. Kikyo came back around sunset, still in her daze-like state. When I went to greet her, she gave me a look that told me that she knew something. I realized that I must have not been as well hidden as I thought. Realizing she had been caught, Kikyo sat down with Kaede and me, and proceeded to tell us about the mysterious boy she was with.

His name was InuYasha. He was a half-demon, someone who was half human and half demon, but is shunned by their human and demon counterparts. I suddenly felt pity for whoever this InuYasha was, but it still didn't change the fact that part of him was still a demon. Not that I am prejudice, but regardless of my age, I was genuinely concerned about my teacher's well being. She was the closest person to a mother I had. Nevertheless, I trusted my teacher's judgment.

Kikyo had apparently fallen in love with him, and was planning on using the Sacred Jewel (Jewel of the Four Souls) to turn him into a full-fledge human. At first, I questioned her intentions, for her duty was to keep the Shikon Jewel pure, and I wasn't sure that using the jewel's power for your own personal reasons wood keep it pure. I finally overcame my shyness for once, and voiced my concern. Although she was touched by my concern, I could not change her mind because of reasons unknown to me. So as a compromise, Kikyo allowed me to come with her to meet InuYasha, and to put all my nerves to rest.

* * *

The next morning at the break of dawn, Kikyo and I quietly sneeked out, careful not to wake Kaede, who was peacefully sleeping on the floor.

We both waited at the Tree of Ages, where she and InuYasha had agreed to meet the previous day. After what seemed like hours, we decided to go to the top of the same hill Kikyo and InuYasha were sitting only a day before. Just then, I heard a rustling sound coming from behind us. I whirled around when I heard Kikyo cry out in pain, just in time to see her collapse to the ground. Inuyasha was hovering over her, looking like he was enjoying Kikyo's suffering. Then he took the Sacred Jewel from in-between Kikyo's fingers, claiming that he never wanted to become human in the first place. He ran off into the forest surrounding us, leaving Kikyo wounded and me, terrified.

I ran to her side, trying to suppress the bleeding the best I could. My first instinct was to run and get help, but she stopped me.

"Traitor!" She yelled then turned towards me, "After him."

It was obvious she was in pain and weak, but I knew there point in arguing with her, so I ran after InuYasha as fast as I could.

As I ran, I was constantly being scratched by tree branches as I pushed past them when they appeared in my path.

I finally caught up with InuYasha after who knows how long. I was about to confront him, but the words were caught in my throat due to what I had just witnessed. InuYasha started changing right before my eyes, he transformed into someone who was wearing a fur robe with a baboon-like hood. Then whoever it was started to change again, this time into Kikyo!

I knew then that it was all a lie. So I ran back to hill as fast as I could to tell Kikyo what I just seen, hoping it wasn't too late. When I returned, she was already gone, but left a trail of blood. I knew I had to stop this before either of them did something they would regret.

As I arrived in the village, I saw a figure emerge from the shrine where the Sacred Jewel was kept, leaping across rooftops of numerous buildings. I took another look at my surroundings. Some buildings were completely destroyed, while others were engulfed in flame.

I knew then that someone was attempting to steal the Sacred Jewel, and succeed if they weren't stopped. When the mysterious figure was once again on the ground, I finally got a good look at who was trying to steal the jewel. It was none other than, InuYasha!

I suddenly realized what must have happened. The mysterious shape-shifter I had followed into the forest must have done something to make InuYasha turn against Kikyo. Then, they must have returned the Sacred Jewel to the shrine, knowing that InuYasha would come after it. The rest would be left in the hands of fate.

I know it may seem strange for a girl of my age to know something like this. But, one of the things I learned over the short time I spent here was, that if you think like your enemy, you can catch them. Some of it was just using what I already knew, and approaching it logically.

My eyes franticly searched the village for any signs of my beloved teacher. Just then, I froze, as the sound of the voice I become so accustomed to, reached my ears.

"InuYasha!" The voice yelled.

My eyes followed the sound and saw Kikyo, in her stance, ready to strike. It was evident that the bleeding had not subsided, and I wondered how she even had the strength to stand upright.

Kikyo pulled the string back, her arm trembling as she did so.

"No!" I cried out.

But it was too late. The arrow was released, and pierced the air with amazing speed, pinning InuYasha to the Tree of Ages, and putting him in a deep sleep. Kikyo had used the Arrow of Sealing.

I felt pity for InuYasha, now he would be stuck in eternal sleep unless some unlikely event would release him from sleep's embrace.

Kikyo grabbed her shoulder in pain and knelt to the ground. Kaede and I ran to her side and knelt to the ground to be level with her face. Many of the villagers suggested that someone should send for a healer. I was the first one to react. I quickly got up to go retrieve the nearest healer, but Kikyo stopped me.

"No, Kida, Kaede, I have one last thing to ask of you two."

We both nodded, intending to do whatever Kikyo asked of us.

"Burn the Sacred Jewel with my body. I shall take it with me to the netherworld, so it will never fall into the hands of evil ever again."

Kaede and I gazed at each other in horror. We knew what she was implying, but we just couldn't bring ourselves to believe it. Kikyo let out one final groan as her body went limp, collapsing to the ground, eyes shut, never to reopen. In that moment, we all knew that our dear priestess was gone.

* * *

The next day was Kilyo's funeral. It was one day that I will never forget, for when the ceremony met it's end, Kaede and I lit her funeral pyre.

Kaede and I held each other tightly and wept freely as Kikyo's body was set ablaze.

Not long after that, the village decided that a shrine would be built to honor Kikyo, and her ashes would be buried nearby.

People suggested that I should return home, that this place was not safe for me anymore. At first I refused, for who would take care of Kaede if I left.

Reluctantly, I agreed to return home, but making sure to keep the existence of the portal to the Fuedal Era a secret. From that day forward, I lived with a friend that was very close to our family, wondering if I would ever return to Japan again.

It has now been thirteen years since I left, and I have decided to return, curious to see how much Japan has changed since I left. Little did I know what would await me when I passed through the portal once again.

I would meet old friends and new, Kikyo's former lover, and her reincarnation.

* * *

A/N: I know I forgot some important part of the story. But this is supposed to be a summary of the events before Kagome, and how my OC fits into all of this. I will put the missing events in the next chapter, when Kaede and Kida meet again. I know some things may be different, but this is my own ideas combined with the anime. That's why I consider this AU. Please R/R.


	2. Chapter 1: Return to the Fuedal Era

A/N: Here is the second installment of this story. Sorry it took so long.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to the Feudal Era 

Today was the day. It was the day that I would finally leave my parental guardian's house. The place I had called home for the last thirteen years. Today was the day that I went back to the Feudal Era. I finished packing my stuff; a week's worth of food, spare change of clothes, and my keys. I was set to buy an apartment in a few months, so I set them up to believe that I was moving in my apartment today, when in actuality, I wasn't. They didn't know that though. I didn't want to lie to them, I hated it, but I knew it was for the best. I mean who would believe that there was a portal that led to Feudal Era, Japan.

I took all the necessary precautions to avoid being found out after I go back to the Feudal Era. So I said goodbye to my parental guardians, then walked out the front door, and began walking down the bustle and hustle streets of New York City.

Luckily for me, the manhole that held the portal to the Feudal Era was only walking distance from the apartment complex I was going to eventually live in.

I waited until there was almost no one on the streets. Then I took the lid off the manhole and slid to the edge so my legs were dangling downward. I took one final look around to make sure nobody was around to notice me. A lone tear escaped and started rolling down my cheek as I took one last look at my home. It would be quite awhile before I laid my eyes on this place again.

I slid the cover back into place, hanging on tightly to the metal ladder that scaled the right side of the hole. I took a deep breath before finally throwing cause into the wind, and plunging down into darkness.

As I descended, I had to shield my eyes from the bright white that seemed to spread all around me. I knew that the magic was starting to work. Even though, I was kind of surprised that the portal would still work after these years. For a short time, it felt l was floating. But as soon as the sensation began, it came to an abrupt end.

The next thing I was laying flat on my stomach on solid ground. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded me. I took notice of the bones that were cluttered into the corners of the square structure. I looked up and saw an opening, as light shafted in. I instantly knew where I was. I was inside the Bone Eater's Well. I had finally returned to the Fuedal Era. After all these years, I was finally home.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be longer, but this seemed to be the perfect place to end this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review.


End file.
